Hey, Get Your Own Ally!
by Ausllie
Summary: Who knew that someone so nerdy and corny could make Austin so possessive of Ally? When Ally's old camp buddy comes back, he's got Austin jealous for reasons he doesn't even know himself. This is a story about an idea that I thought up for A&A's future episode, Campers & Complications.
1. First Impressions

Ally was writing in her songbook again.

Austin and Dez, already given up for the day on sneaking a glance at her book, were preparing to bowl with Sonic Boom's instruments. They set up 9 of what happened to be the most delicate instruments in a triangle, all they needed was a bowling ball. All in all, the day was going according to plan. Right on time, Trish came in wearing a bathrobe and hair curlers.

Trish seemed to be punctual about showing off her work outfits, but never about work itself.

"Guess who got a job at Happy Nappy?"

Ally looked up and smiled at her best friend of many years, who laughed,

"I LOVE this job! Beds! Everywhere! It's just too easy!"

"Congrats, Trish," Ally just chuckled, knowing this job wouldn't last very long.

CRASH!

She flinched, not even having to look up to know who it was.

"Strike!"

"AWESOME! What up?"

"Austin! Dez!"

They came from behind the rack of harmonicas with looks on their faces saying how they completely forgot about the trouble they'd be in.

"Sorry."

Ally gave in and smiled, but not forgetting to put it down in their tabs.

"Ally Dawson," a new voice rang from outside the doors. They all looked towards the entrance only to feel a gust of wind that knocked them down harder than Austin's bowling watermelon hit those instruments. Just like that, a boy was squeezing Ally Dawson in an air-tight hug.

Austin's POV

Alright, so I just scored an awesome, what-up worthy strike in instrumbowling (instrument bowling) when all of a sudden this boy runs up and is STRANGLING Ally, practically forcing the air out of her!

"Ally! Get your hands off of her!"

In a desperate attempt to protect my song writing best friend I yank him off of her, holding his arms back.

"You hold him buddy, I'll go get the yams!" Dez exclaimed, running out of the room. You can always count on Dez to get your back, while not really making sense.

"Whoa- OW OW OW-"

Ally suddenly froze with her mouth hung open.

"Ah- Austin stop-!" Ally shouted frantically with her hands up.

"What?! This guy just tried to kill you!"

"Nonono it's okay!" She said, glancing at Austin then back to the boy.

The stranger shook his arms out of Austin's grip.

"I was hugging her!" he exclaimed, turning to me with a frown on his face.

He was a little bit shorter than me with short, black hair parted to the side. The sleeve's of his gray sweater were rolled up to his elbows and... Is he wearing khakis?

"Elliot?"

Third Person

Everyone turned to look at Ally, who had spoken the name. The stranger then nodded, before letting out a warm smile to match Ally's. They engaged in another, more gentle hug, that Austin felt an urge to break up again for some reason, even though he knew Ally wasn't being hurt this time.

"Elliot?" Trish decided to speak up after being blown away from his forceful entrance, "That boy from camp?"

"Yeah," Ally broke the hug, still smiling up at him.

"Huh?" Austin was the only feeling so left in the dark.

"Uh- Everyone, this is Elliot. I met-"

"Sorry, they were all out of yams, so I just got canned peaches," Dez returned, suddenly jumping into the conversation. It was only awkward to Elliot, since the others had grown so accustomed to his strange ways.

"...Anyways, I met him at a yarn camp a long time ago. Elliot, this is Trish, Dez, and Austin." She explained, gesturing to everyone who waved back politely.

When he turned to look at Austin, Elliot had a look of uneasiness in his eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you were attacking her," Austin smiled sheepishly.

"...It's fine," he smiled back, but both of them knew he wasn't smiling on the inside. Austin's smile disappeared in confusion.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?"

He turned his attention away from Austin and smiled so wide it made anyone's face hurt.

"I came here on vacation to visit you!"


	2. New Rival?

"You'd never believe the look on this guy's face when I told him how I'd sold the mattress for $20!," Trish wheezed hysterically from laughter, slamming the table a couple times and recieving a couple of offended stares from around the restaurant.

"Uh, Dez what are you doing?" Ally asked after laughing with her friend.

"I don't like crust on my sandwiches," he replied, still focused on peeling the outside of the bread.

"It's a bun, the whole thing is crust," Ally argued, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, of course not Ally!" He revealed the tiny piece of remaining bread on his plate that was about the size of a quarter. "See? There's still a bread left after I take the crust off." He placed the small piece of bread on top of his burger and began eating normally.

"So, Elliot, where are you gonna stay?" Ally asked, changing the subject to something more normal.

"Oh, at my uncle's. Best news is that its walking distance from Sonic Boom, so I'll be able to see you!"

"How did you find me, anyway?" She asked with a smile on her face, touched that he'd come all this way to see her again. Austin continued eating his burger while casually listening, interested to know more about the never mentioned boy that was so familiar with Ally.

"I read about you and Austin's career," he said, flickering his eyes to Austin then back at Ally, "I couldn't believe it when I found out it was you. I thought I'd never see you again."

Ally put on one of those _'aww that's so sweet' _expressions. Austin raised his eyebrow. Elliot then reached over to grab Ally's hand from across the table, and Ally just smiled politely.

"So, uh, what are some of your hobbies, Elliot?" Austin blurted, Ally pulling her hand away in surprise. Elliot glanced at his abandoned hand, then back at at Austin who was staring at him expectantly. He noticed his soft brown eyes that were focused very innocently on his eyes._ I don't think this guy realizes that he just interrupted me holding Ally's hand,_ he thought to himself.

"Uh," he sighed, taking his hand back.

"I like playing chess, bird watching, and I am a 3rd degree master at all types of weaving," he said proudly regaining his composure.

Trish looked up from her soup, realizing that Ally's soulmate was sitting at this table. Austin just blinked, while Ally on the other hand had stopped blinking entirely.

"Wow Elliot! You're a 3rd degree master now? You've got to take me as your student!"

"Sure! I'd love to, anything for you, Ally."

"So how did you and Ally meet?" Trish urged Elliot to keep talking about himself and Ally. Her new focus was to get them together, if they weren't already.

"I'll never forget it. We were both in Weaver Beaver Camp and I saw her sitting alone at a table, with her cute brown curls and flower hairpin. She had a bright red splotch of paint on her cheek, so I came over and wiped it off with my lucky hankerchief. I never washed that stain out to this day," he sighed proudly, "Then when we found out we were in the same lanyard weaving station, we became the best of weaver-buddies."

"Yup," Ally smiled slyly, popping her jacket, "We were the coolest beavers in the whole camp."

Austin smiled at Ally's dorkiness, playfully nudging her. No one saw the look of terror on Elliot's face.

"Ally you never told me you were a beaver," Dez said, surprised.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Anyways, its been 5 years since we've seen or talked to each other."

"Ally, you've changed a whole lot," Elliot said, looking over Ally. She now had blond highlights and let her curls flow naturally with no hairpins to hold them back anymore. Ally just started back at him curiously.

"You seem less shy. More confident and outgoing."

The gang never really seemed to notice this before.

"How can I put it? You're more..." Elliot trailed off, trying to find the words.

"Like Austin," Trish finished his sentence.

Austin and Ally looked at each other. Now that they thought about it, they were rubbing off on each other. Austin made Ally more spunky, and Ally made Austin more down to earth. Their dynamic characters complimented each other perfectly.

"Austin, are you trying to change Ally?"

"What?"

Elliot's POV

I knew it, I never had a good feeling about this guy. He's trying to change Ally and he's acting so innocent.

Who is this guy, really, anyway?

"How did you and Ally meet?" I challenged, ready to pick out every flaw in him.

He looked confused, rubbing his neck. Then I noticed how close he and Ally were sitting next to each other in the booth. Their shoulders were touching while the strawberry blonde haired boy who sat beside him was practically a foot away from him.

"Why do you want to know how me and Ally met?" He asked, looking insecure.

"Why not?"

"Uh, I caught Austin breaking the only two rules of Sonic Boom, at the same time," Ally explained, "eating and playing the drums with corn dogs."

"That was a good day," he seemed to have calmed down and smiled, nodding at Dez who smiled a mouthful of food back.

"We became partners when he stole my song-"

"He stole your song?"

So he's a thief!

"It was an accident!" Austin blurted.

"I know, I know," Ally said, calming the timid Austin.

As the coversation carried on to different subects, Austin could feel the occasional death stares from a certain someone across the table.


	3. Allergies

Monday

"Hi Ally!" Austin called as he walked into Sonic Boom, "Oh, hi Elliot."

Austin was usually the first one in the store, but not this time. Elliot was standing by Ally, staring at her with a ball of yarn in hand for who knows how long.

"Austin! Elliot was just teaching me this new technique for knitting!" Ally exclaimed, showing off a very long scarf that would never be used in Miami.

"Oh, cool."

Tuesday

"Hey Ally, what's-" Austin said before noticing the same situation as yesterday, "Oh, hi Elliot."

"Hi Austin! Elliot's teaching me bird calls," she said excitedly, "This is a cockatoo!" She put her hands over her mouth in unison with Elliot and they both began chirping.

Wednesday

"Hi Ally... And Elliot," Austin greeted, walking in to see them looking at a book about birds, standing at a distance a little too close for comfort for Austin. He didn't even bother asking what they were doing.

Thursday

"Ally, Ally, guess what I can do?" Austin sped walked into the store with a jug of milk, prepared to impress her with the coolest trick ever. Instead, he found Ally engaged in a game of chess with Elliot. "Oh. Hey, Elliot."

"What is it, Austin?" Ally looked up.

He suddenly felt discouraged, seeing the two of them together yet again. "Uh, never mind."

Friday

After triumph in an epic water gun fight on a hot day against Dez, Austin's spirits were soaring. He couldn't wait to invite Ally to play.

"ALLLLIIIEEE-" Austin came running in the store, dripping wet with a water gun in hand. His enthusiasm immediately died down, "... Annnd Elliot."

Saturday

"Hey Ally!" Austin chirped when he came into the practice room, their sacred sanctuary. For Pete's sake, they had their initials on the wall.

Surely, there's absolutely NO WAY that he could be...

"Oh, Elliot. You're here," Austin said, not so enthusiastically when he saw him on the piano bench beside Ally. _HIS SPOT._ This time, he didn't even try to be polite and happy. Instead, with a short "bye", he left the room as quickly as he came in. He didn't need to see that.

Austin's POV

"Man," I whined, flopping down on my bed, " Why is Ally always with Elliot now?"

Dez was sitting on my desk chair , fiddling with his gingerbread house.

"Well dude, they like all the same things. Of course, she's gonna hang out with him more than you."

OUCH!

"What! That's so not true!" I quickly sat up on my bed and exclaimed, my voice raising to an octave higher.

Dez swiveled to face me.

"Yes, Austin. It IS so true," he said with the most serious look on his face. Then he swiveled back around and worked on his gingerbread house, "Trish thinks so, too. That's why she's trying to set them up."

"What?!" I exclaimed, again.

"Austin, honey, are you all right up there?"

"Uh, yeah Mom," I called down to her.

"Why would she do that?" I turned back to Dez, in a calmer tone.

"She thinks he's perfect for Ally."

I opened my mouth in protest, but then I stopped and thought about it.

_Well, no matter how much I hate to admit it, he IS into the same nerdy things as Ally. And he's smart. And he's dressed nicely. He's a better match for Ally than Dallas would ever be. But... Is this what it's gonna be like every time Ally dates someone?_

Suddenly, my heart started aching.

"Agh," I grabbed my chest.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"Dez, my chest! It's hurting!" I exclaimed, panicking. Through my entire 16 years of existence, I've never felt this kind of aching before, "Dude, what do I do?!"

"Hold on Austin," he got up immediately, "Doctor Dez will help you!"

Dez came back and instructed me to rest, covering me in heat packs.

"All you need is rest and it should go away in the morning!"

He sped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and turned on my side, trying to get into a comfortable position. I tried thinking about my favorite things: _pancakes, cheerleaders, zombies, pancakes, aliens... _

I sighed, starting to feel more relaxed.

_Pancakes, dancing, performing... music... Ally-_

_Ugh! _My chest started to ache again.

_Times Square, playing guitar, singing, Ally-_

_Ugh! Huh? Ally? Is my chest hurting because of Ally? Or is it..._

_Elliot?_

My heart clenched at the mere mention of his name, sinking down to my stomach.

_Maybe I'm allergic to Elliot! That must be it! _

Frustrated, I flipped over and covered my head with my pillow.

_No wonder he gets on my nerves! And my heart must feel weird when I think of Ally because he's always with her! I can't let him infect Ally... Who knows what I'd do if I couldn't be with Ally anymore._

Ally's POV

Sunday

I woke up at 7 am and got ready for work again, which didn't start until 8 am. I sighed, envious of those ungrateful for sleeping in on Sundays.

_Well, atleast I have my friends to brighten my day. It's great to see Elliot again, but he's pretty much all I've been seeing this week. It's not that I'm growing tired of him, he's into the same things as I am! Its just that... I'm worried about my other friends that seemed to have backed off when Elliot stepped in. Trish keeps trying to leave me alone with him for some reason, Dez is always goofing off with Austin, and Austin ... I don't know what's going on._

I walked towards Sonic Boom, already fishing for the keys in my pocket when I stopped. Someone was sitting at the entrance. As I got closer, I recognized who it was and gasped. There, leaning on the door, was Austin, sleeping peacefully.

"Austin," I called, "Austin?"

He rubbed his eyes then looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi Ally."


	4. PancACHES

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Ally asked, not being able to resist a smile.

"Well, I just wanted to come early today. I was hoping we could work on a song really quick before people start coming in," he replied, dusting off his pants.

"How long have you been waiting?" Ally wondered aloud, not wasting any time in unlocking the doors.

"Not long," he said modestly. Austin had waited two hours. Luckily, he fell asleep thirty minutes after he'd arrived.

They went straight to the grand piano by the checkout desk, sitting in their spots the way that it should be. It didn't matter who was on the left or on the right, only that they were beside each other. It had only been a week, but boy, had Austin missed this. He always loved the process of songwriting. Since he wasn't good at songwriting himself, Ally's work was magic.

They were in song-writing and playful jamming paradise for only thirty minutes before Austin suddenly stopped.

"Listen, Ally," he said, getting her attention with the seriousness in his voice.

"What's wrong, Austin?" She asked, a little nervous.

"I'm allergic to Elliot."

"...What?"

"Good Morning Al-" a familiar voice sang from behind them. Elliot didn't even bother to finish his sentence after realizing who was sitting beside Ally. He could already recognize the bleached blond hair of his rival from miles away. He knew he had on the nastiest scowl, but he couldn't help it.

Elliot watched the both of them turn around at the sound of his voice, catching the tiniest suggestion of a grin on Austin's face. Even though Austin's intentions were to keep Ally from being "infected" by Elliot's "allergicness", he still felt good about beating Elliot to her.

"Good morning, Elliot," Ally replied politely.

"'Morning," Austin said, triumphantly.

The appalled Elliot just stared at Austin, who had stopped smiling to match his intense gaze. Elliot broke the stare, turning to Ally.

"I thought I was going to show you how to triple bird knit."

"Of course!" She said excitedly, getting up from the bench. Austin unconsciously got up after Ally, following her protectively. "Wanna join us, Austin?"

He glanced at Elliot who looked like he was about to hurl from Ally's words.

"Sure!"

Elliot frowned and made his way beside Ally at the counter.

"Sorry, I only brought yarn for two," he apologized, not so apologetically.

"It's okay, he can take turns with me," Ally improvised, eager to see her friend weave.

Austin genuinely smiled at Ally's offer and accepted, making sure to place himself snugly between Elliot and Ally.

Ally spent a lot of time focused on Austin, helping his beginner weaving skills. Regardless of Elliot's rude snickers, Austin was enjoying himself with the help of Ally. Soon enough, Elliot became the third wheel. Austin went home that day smiling, holding a scarf that was half messed up and half neat.

Austin's POV

The next morning, I woke up early again. Normally, I would hate the idea of getting up in the morning, but this time was different. I've been feeling uneasy, almost threatened, by this allergy to the point where I actually look forward to the sun rising so I can head to Sonic Boom, which is the only way I've been able to cure my chest hurting. It really is a weird allergy, now that I think about it...

But hey, gotta do what ya gotta do.

So, first thing in the morning I got dressed and got out of the house as soon as possible to start on my 20 minute walk towards my destination. Even though the store didn't even officially open until 8, I wanted to make sure I was the first one there. Making sure Ally wouldn't get infected was my top priority, and I wasn't about to take any risks. I know it's pretty extreme, but I couldn't even sleep at night anyway. Besides, how would I be able to work and hang out with my best friend if I was allergic to her? I needed to be sure I was the first one there, that's the only way I'd be happy.

I couldn't help but feel like I was a spy on a life or death mission.

Well, no one is at the mall in the morning, so what harm would to do to roll around on the floor a little? I hid behind the next fake plant I saw, crouching low and looking around. Making exaggerated ninja noises, I tumbled for the next thing to hide behind: the Mini's cafe table. I continued tumbling, rolling, and sliding behind various mall furniture as I got closer and closer to my checkpoint. Scanning my surroundings again, I prepared to do another roll when I spotted someone at the entrance of Sonic Boom.

_What? Why would someone be here at 6 am? Well, I'm an exception._

Feeling like an official ninja, I did another roll towards a spot where I could see the person better.

KHAKIS!

"Elliot?!" I exclaimed, getting up from behind the trashcan I used as my cover.

His head whipped towards my direction, looking up from a book the size of a dinosaur. Sheesh, I thought Ally was the only one who liked reading books heavier than herself. But more importantly...

"What are you doing here?" I interrogated. This guy keeps trying to take my spots!

"I came here early so I could get here before you," he stated simply.

"But I-.. That's my spot!" I argued, scrambling for a good reason to oppose him.

He got up and looked around, then sat back down.

"I don't see your name on it."

Third person

Austin crossed his arms and frowned.

"Don't be silly, my name doesn't have to be on it for it to me mine- What are we, in kindergarten?" he scoffed. He then gestured at a chalk line in front of the store that Elliot hadn't noticed before, "Everything past this line is mine."

Elliot stood up and glanced at the line, then back up at Austin who had stepped over the line boundary. He couldn't believe how childish this guy was.

"And everything over there," he said, pointing over the line and far away from Sonic Boom, "Is yours."

Elliot rubbed the chalk with his foot, easily fading away the sacred line of property.

"Hey!"

He rubbed away more and more of the line, ignoring the panicky Austin.

"You can't do that! That's cheating!"

The line was reduced to half when Austin spontaneously bent down and yanked Elliot's shoe off.

"Hey, what the-"

Elliot grabbed for his shoe and missed when Austin sprang back, clutching the footwear. A look was traded between them, initiating the game of catch me if you can. Elliot jumped forward, trying to swipe his belonging from him. Austin swiftly ducked and barely escaped from Elliot's grasp.

"Austin, give me my shoe!" Elliot furiously grabbed at him, who kept dodging and ducking.

"No!" He shouted, backing up. Austin glanced back and saw that he was cornered, and in a panic, blindly threw the poor shoe with a grunt.

"OW!"

"Mr. Dawson! What are you doing here?!"

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Ally's father exclaimed, wiping off some dirt on his face. Austin and Elliot saw the red imprints left by the shoe all across his cheek onto his forehead in shock and said nothing.

"Uh... No, sorry, I didn't see you," Austin nervously replied, rubbing his neck.

"I come early to check inventory every month... More importantly, what are you doing here? Who's that?"

"Hello sir, my name is Elliot," he said stepping forward with an outstretched hand. Elliot politely waited for him to accept his handshake before he continued, "I'm an old friend of your daughter, Ally. You're instruments are quite lovely, if I may add. Top quality, I can tell."

"Oh," he chuckled, obviously flattered, "Well, nice to meet you Elliot. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some instruments to count. Normally I'd make Ally do it but she's done enough, anyway. I want you two to go home. You can't be hanging around here in the morning. Alright boys?"

"Sorry, we don't do it again."

Obeying Mr. Dawson's rules, he two boys arrived exactly at 8 am, ready to greet Ally, who was glad yet confused to see them. The same cycle repeated for the next few days, Austin making sure he was always between Elliot and Ally.

"Austin, you're doing it wrong," Ally sighed, molding his hands into the correct shape, "Now blow."

He held his cupped hands to his mouth and blew, desperate to sound like a graceful Northern Cardinal.

Trish looked up from her magazine at the strange sound that resembled a dying animal only to see the strange trio.

"You sound like a female American Robin," Elliot joked to Ally with their bird knowledge.

Ally just smiled and barely acknowledged his joke, turning back to the pouting Austin.

"You're straining it too hard," Ally gently said in her lecturing voice.

Trish sat up and frowned, noticing that Austin had taken Ally's attention away from Elliot yet again. Austin has wedged himself between the two lovenerds (Trish called Ally and Elliot this) for days now. At first, she brushed it off. Now, however, that it has become a constant thing, it was starting to worry her and her plan to get Elliot and Ally together.

"But I've tried like ten million times and it always sounds the same," he groaned.

"Just take a deep breath and focus!"

He sighed and tried again, this time sounding a little better. Ally smiled approvingly while Elliot just stood by and watched. Trish couldn't take it anymore.

"Austin!" Trish yelled, making everyone in the store jump. She softened her voice to a sweet tone before continuing, "Can I talk to you for a 'sec?"

"Hold on Trish I almost got-"

"Sorry, I said that wrong. I AM GOING TO TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND."

She yanked Austin's arm, causing him to nearly fall off the counter he had been sitting on before he quickly caught himself. Trish dragged him up to the practice room and slammed the door behind them.

"Uh-"

"Okay Austin, we can do this the easy way or the Trish way."

"The easy way, the easy way!" He immediately exclaimed, raising his hands up in surrender. He's been through the Trish way before.

He doesn't like to talk about it.

"Then stop butting in with Ally and Elliot," she stated simply.

"But-.. But I'm not butting!" Austin would've snickered if he hadn't felt so threatened by Trish at the moment.

"You're messing up my plan to get Ally and Elliot together!"

"Uh... About that, I can't let you do that," he sighed.

Trish paused, looking caught off guard.

"What? Why not?" She asked, nervous to hear the answer. Don't tell me... It can't be...

"I'm allergic to Elliot, so they can't be together because if Ally gets infected then I won't be able to stay around Ally."

"...what?"

"I saaaaid, I'm allergic to Elliot, so Ally and Elliot can't-"

"Nono, stop, I heard you."

Trish was quiet for a moment, squinting at Austin.

"Trish?" He asked anxiously.

"Austin," Trish put a hand on his shoulder, "That's dumber than Dez. And that's really dumb."

"What's so dumb about trying to protect one of my best friends?" he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Austin. You're not allergic to Elliot."

"How would you know?"

"You can't be allergic to people! It's impossible!" she shouted, shocked that she even had to explain that.

"Oh right, and now you're gonna tell me how zebras exist," he said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"They do!"

"Do not!"

Trish grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "AUSTIN. YOU ARE NOT ALLERGIC TO ELLIOT AND ZEBRAS EXIST."

"Then explain why my chest always starts hurting when I see Elliot!"

Trish rolled her eyes.

"Austin, it's probably just a coincidence. Your chest is probably hurting because all those pancakes finally got to you," she sighed, "Don't worry. Ally isn't going to get infected. Trust me, I'm your manager. Have I ever let you down?"

Flashback

Exhibit A

Austin was hanging out with Dez in Sonic Boom when Trish came in.

"Hi Tri-"

"Hi Austin, I forgot to book you for Miami Beats tonight so you'll be playing at the Bailey Bayou Elementary School."

"Trish!" Austin groaned.

Exhibit B

"I couldn't get you a limo, but I was able to get a four-person bicycle," she shrugged apologetically. It was raining and the gang was already 30 minutes late to their concert.

"Trish!" the three of them whined.

Exhibit C

Austin was sitting at a table with Dez and Ally. The gang was hanging out at Trish's workplace, Breadzilla.

"Hey Trish," Austin motioned for her to come.

"What?"

"Can you introduce me to that girl? She's your co-worker right?"

"Who, Georgia?"

He nodded.

Trish headed towards the pretty brunette and started conversing with her. Moments later, she came back, but not with the girl.

"Trish? You were supposed to bring her back to meet me."

"Oh! She already knows you, Austin! She's a huge fan."

"Oh, sweet."

"Turns out, her little sister is an even bigger fan of you!"

"Awesome! So, did you get me a date with Georgia?"

"Yeah! Kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of?" Austin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I got you a date to the amusement park."

Austin smiled approvingly.

"With her little sister," Trish added.

"What?"

"She paid me $40 for it!" she laughed, waving the two $20 bills in front of him.

"How old is her sister?"

"Like 8."

"Trish!" He moaned.

End of flashback

"Yes."

Trish opened her mouth in protest, thought a little, then closed it.

"Well, I won't let you down this time. I promise, Ally isn't going to get infected, okay?"

Austin shifted uncomfortably, frowning.

"She'll be fine. So quit interfering with them!" She snapped.

"Alright," he sighed.

"Besides, think of how happy Ally would be, especially now that she doesn't see Dallas anymore. Elliot is perfect for her."

Austin's heart felt a familiar stab again. Man, were those pancakes killing him...

"You're right. She deserves to be happy," he nodded with a sad smile on his face.


End file.
